The Pain Is All Mine
by Aaisha Atakimoto
Summary: Rei's life was all turned around. She came from an abusive home and was surrounded by death. Can anyone get her on the right path? And will she find love on the way? You/Neji, You/Sasuke, You/Lee, You/Naruto, You/Lee, You/Garra pairing are up to the fans.
1. The Past

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or anything whatsoever about it, except of course my characters that may appear during the story. XP**

**Chapter 1**

"oh God" a horrid scream shook the once still air, trepidation overtook my senses as I buried my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes together firmly as if that

would drown out my sense of precieving sound. It was my mother. She always drank and cried in lamenting anguish over my father who I never met in this

lifetime; however, I've always heard stories about what a great shinobi he was and I was exhalted by everyone that had even some vague memories of him. I hated it and it seemed all

the other kids hated me as well, whispering in jealousy as they berated me in secret. I've grown to hate my father and perpetually turned a deaf ear towards my mother. Now don't get

me wrong I _do_ have morals and feelings, but it was just hard for me to understand something that I've never had to miss...ya'know.

"shut the HELL up" an older deep gruff voice bellowed further disturbing the air, the near deafening sound of skin against skin, accompanied by a heavy thud forced me

to uncover my cerulean-jade eyes under my hands in abhorrence. He hit her again. Everytime he heard my mother drowning in her sorrows, he felt it was necessary to

beat her into a more tranquil state. I got on my feet almost immediately to rush into the kitchen where the scene before my eyes always managed to surprise me.

My mother laid on the floor, a destitute expression spread across her visage, blood trickled from her nose and mouth simultaneously, her ebony hair was a mangled

mess spread across the floor. _'WHY? why did she let this asshole, sad excuse of a man treat her this way?'_ I thought balling my fist up tightly until my knuckles turned

white, then I looked up.

"you want some too?" he asked storming up to me his hand raised, I clenched my teeth in anticipation of his strike. It didnt even hurt anymore, I always just found

myself on the floor gazing into my mother's eyes. She perceived to already be where my father is, her soul was...decrepit. Something tickled my upper lip, I sat up

and wiped my hand slightly above my mouth. I blinked as I scrutinized the blood smeared over my hand and wrist then sighed.

"mom?" I called to her, she blinked in haze then focused her peppery grey eyes on me then shifted a more somber gaze at an unknown location, I then crawled over

to her and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist to force her to sit up.

"mom, you look like hell...why do you let that asshole to this to you?" I shook her lightly, she was beautiful an radiant at one time, but now creases of depression

and dark circles under her eyes were permanently etched into her skin, a desolate look overtook her, I sighed and was ready to stand up, when she caressed my

face, I looked up to meet her eyes in shock. Tears streamed down her face as her free hand grabbed the back of my head into an embrace.

"Oh...my little Rei" she choked out stroking my dark sepia colored hair, my eyes widened at her randomness, but I felt that it was better if I stayed quiet.

"I dont think you'd ever understand, just promise me one thing...don't end up like me." her slightly slurred words made little sense to me, what exactly did she _mean._

She pulled back from the embrace and kissed my forehead.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked forcing a smile, I nodded. "can you go to the store and buy me some of my 'feel good' candy...im all out."

"sure thing" I smirked back getting on my feet, pulling my mother up with me, she caressed my face again a baffled expression clouded my face as she stared into my

eyes, I furrowed my eyebrows in slight disdain.

"your eyes are just like your fathers, stern yet compassionate" she murmured closing her own, my eyes widened a bit when her face inched towards mine.

"m-mom" I scrambled incoherently, yet her head inched closer to mine

"M-MOM" she paused her eyes slowly cracked open until they were half-lidded then she

yanked back in shock two seconds later as if my voice just reached her.

"Ah, Im so sorry Rei-chan" she blinked before she ran to the entrance of the kitchen "just get my candy now, alright!" I stood there in silence for a minute or two as I daintily set my

fingers on top of my lips in utter disbelief. _'did she really just _kiss_ me' _I thought before grabbing my coat and running out of the house. I was

already down the street when a voice sounded from behind me.

"where are you going at this hour Rei-chan?"

"EEEK" I shrieked in shock, swinging randomly at whomever was speaking to me

"hey, calm down...it's only me!" the voice yelled back, I opened my previously shut eyes and saw my friend TenTen staring me down, Lee and Neji were also there in

the background. I sighed in ragged relief.

"why are you sneaking up on me like that?" I vented flailing my arms around

"hee hee, sorry...I didnt mean to scare you" TenTen smiled sheepishly, I narrowed my eyes and abruptly turned around.

"what's wrong with you" she asked her chocolate eyes burned into my back, I looked over my shoulder disdainfully "my mom kissed me."

"are you serious?" she asked incredulously as her mouth twisted up as she tried to stifle a laugh. "well you do kind of look like a boy with that flat chest of yours" she

teased, tears collecting in her eyes. "go ahead, laugh it up" I rolled my eyes and walked faster to my destination. TenTen outstretched her hand from her kneeling

position and weakly uttered for me to 'wait up' between her violent laughing fits. I shook my head, peeved. I was ready to be at the store, buy my merch, and be

done with it.

"come on Rei, dont be like that, Im just fooling around with you.!" TenTen yelled in

the distance, running trying to catch up to me. "Im sorry Rei, dont take it the wrong way..." I chuckled.

"oh Ten, what other way am I supposed to take it, if you bust out laughing in my face then insult my non-existent or under-developed boobs...I guess it would be kind of funny if the

person isnt you." I stated apathetically, she frowned her gaze now burning at the side of my face, her eyes widened.

"What happened to your face? Did your step-father do this?" she asked furiously as we crossed a street light, it was pretty dark before only the outline of our

bodies an scanty expressions can be seen, I didnt even know that he left evidence

this time.

"yeah..." I answered indifferently narrowing my eyes, not really wanting to remember that encounter or willing to regurgitate information about it. "is it that

noticeable?"

"YES!" she shrilled knitting her brows together in helpless disdain "how can you just act like it's okay like that, as if this is perfectly okay and normal.!"

"it is for me" I muttered more so to myself than to her and I didnt think that she heard me at first since the same the intense look tainted her visage.

"what?" she answered breathlessly, as if she didnt know what to say next, she stood still then grabbed my wrist to keep me from going anywhere further. "I'll kick

his ass, hell, we all would" beckoning at Lee an Neji who up until now I didnt know was still following us.

"Tenten-chan has a point" Lee jumped in "you're a girl, not a punching bag for training" I thought it was slightly comical how Lee compared EVERYTHING to some

type of training.

"I gotta get something for my mom" I murmured staring at TenTen's vice grip-like hold on my wrist, she frowned deeper before walking again dragging me with her

since she seemed to have a thing for my wrist now and refused to let go.

"lets get the stupid thing then, so I can tell that prick what's on my mind." she grimaced in anticipation, I kind of wondered what was going inside that brain of

hers. We arrived at the store an I bought my mom some Chocolate chip ice cream, Twizzlers, and some cheddar popcorn.

"Will that be all?" the clerk asked as he finished scanning the last item.

"yes-sir" I answered dryly, he looked up and stared at my cheek with wide eyes,

since im guessing it's the most noticeable part on my face. His eyes shifted between my aquamarine eyes and the wound. I pushed my hair back and cleared my throat

adverting my gaze elsewhere. "how much do I owe you?"

He scrambled to finish ringing up my merchandise. "t-that'll be 628 yen" I dug the coins out of my pocket and paid for the stuff . "don't worry about the change." I

grabbed the bag and almost ran out of that store, I didnt want to be in there for a second longer.

"as you probably noticed, it looks really BAD" TenTen murmured, I nodded "okay, I get it." almost running to get home, it already took longer than I intended it too,

she was probably getting impatient. Upon arriving home, I walked through the door and held it out for the others to get inside before closing and locking the

door. "Mom! I got your 'feel good'!" I called out walking into the kitchen setting the bag on the counter top. "feel good?" TenTen, Lee, and Neji asked in unison, I half-

turned to them and shrugged my shoulders, grinning. "MOM!" I called louder, still no answer. She was probably in the shower, I walked down the hallway holding a

hand out for the others to stay where they were and knocked on her room door.

"Mom, im back...you in there?" I called into the door, still no answer. I turned the doorknob and peered inside she was laying on the bed with her legs hanging off

the side of the bed. I sighed and let myself in, my eyes widened, the room was trashed. The mirror above her dresser was busted, a clutter of clothes and other

miscellaneous materials were thrown about the room. I ran to her and shook her.

"Mom, what the hell happened in here? MOM!" she wouldnt wake up, then I noticed the bottle of pills clutched in hand, come to think of it her face was paled

and had a bluish hue to it. "Shit! Mom, dont you fucking die on me too!" I screamed out, shaking her violently but something already told me that she's been gone for

awhile. The others ran into room, their faces had shock written on their face as mine had just a few minutes earlier. 'where the hell was that bastard' I thought

standing abruptly noticing the shower was going in their bathroom, I kicked the door in violently, I instantly covered my mouth at the sight that was before me

now. That man, that bastard my mom married after my father died..._was_ dead. It appeared that he had fallen over the tub and hit his head hard, there was also a

knife lodged into his chest, blood oozed out of his mouth and out of his wound but the shower was constantly washing it away. I fell to my knees unable to wrap my

head around the situation. TenTen kneeled down in front of me, blocking my view from the carnage that was before me, then she wiped my eyes, I wasnt even

aware that I was crying. I blinked a couple of times before burying my face in my hands in deep, heavy sobs. TenTen then embraced me, I don't know whether it

was Neji or Lee that rubbed my back trying to console me...i don't quite remember, that was two years ago.


	2. Accusations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or anything whatsoever about it, except of course my characters that may appear during the story. XP**

**WARNINGS AND REMINDERS: This story contains **

**Chapter 2**

I turned over in bed staring blankly at the walls, my expression torpid as ever, I had no idea why that same dream always haunted me and ultimately deprived me of any decent quality of

rest. I threw the comforter from my body, suddenly feeling a tempature drop in my body I gritted my teeth half wanting to throw it back over my body and stay in bed for a couple more

hours, but I knew eventually I would have to get up. Sighing heavily I forced myself out of bed and into the shower, which also ended all too quickly. After quickly getting dressed, I

designed a layer of eyeliner on and headed out the door.

"Rei-chan." Neji's voice sounded from behind me, I turned to face him.

"what's up?" I responded nonchalantly, stuffing my hands in the pockets of the sweat pants-like capris I was wearing, much similar to the ones that TenTen often wore. Neji walked closer

to me closing most of the distance between us, his white-lavenderish pools never broke eye contact with my aquamarine ones. I rose my eyebrow in a sort of beguiled nature.

"I want to talk to you about last night." he started, his voice laced with an emotion that I couldnt quite understand myself, and since his tone was the only way I was able to tell his

emotions, I was screwed. His eyes never let on much about how he felt considering I was the same way. Cold as Death.

"what about it?" I asked genuinely oblivious about what his problem would be about, it _was_ a normal night, _wasn't it_? I raised an eyebrow as he took a step further and grabbed my arm,

like I was a disobedient child and he was my strict, overprotective, infuriated father ready to scold me for being five minutes past curfew. I tilted my head in the opposite direction and

narrowed my eyes at him.

"what were you doing at that place I saw you at yesterday?" he demanded tightening his grip on my skin, I took a step back and he took a step forward.

"what are you talking about?" I asked slightly agitated with the situtation at hand. Maybe he just decided that he was gonna go off the deep end today.

"don't play dumb with me." he growled, his were eyes so intense I could barely keep his burning gaze. I took another step back and he took another step forward.

"well, may I ask what _you_ were doing at the place you saw me at?" I declared cooly, I wasnt going to give into him, who is he supposed to be anyways? My lips formed a deep frown as I

took yet another step back and he took yet another step forward.

"Im the one asking the questions." he frowned maybe because whatever he suspected me of doing could be true. "tell me what the _hell_ you were doing at that whore house!" I gasped

when I found out there wasn't any space left to back up.

"performing my nighttime job-" I started saying sarcasm dripping from my voice, yeah I was there at the whore house only to deliver something, but I wasnt tricking and deep down I was

ticked off that he would suspect me to be that kind of girl. He used his free hand to cover my mouth as he hung his head down in disappointment his deep chocolate hair formed a curtain

around his face, then a few seconds later he let me go.

"what happened to you" he asked in a low voice as if he half wanted to know the answer and seemingly uncertain of what to say next. I _never_ thought I would see the day that Neji

Hyuuga would ever leave a window for me to see his emotions, even though it was just a minuscule fragment of an emotion.

"hey Neji, lets go we have a mission! stop flirting with your girlfriend!" a random voice called out belonging to one of Neji's comrades. He sighed raising his head to look into my eyes,

whatever emotion that he had out to dry had disapated. He then wrapped a hand around my neck as if he was going to strangle the last breath out of me, but then his lips crashed on

mine, my eyes widened in shock, my brain screamed for me to kiss him back but my body simply wouldnt respond. His tongue teased my bottom lip while his lips massaged mine as if his

body was trying to tell me a story, that his voice couldnt project, and I was utterly bewildered.

"awww" I heard a feminine voice purr in envy and astonishment, and I thought if I was where she was standing, I'd be the same way. The "kiss" ended and the Hyuuga stared into my

eyes as if he was looking for some kind of answer then smirked.

"I'll be back soon" he informed me before disappearing from my sight. I pushed myself off the wall brushinq my clothes off, '_who does that Hyuuga think he is to just kiss me like that, I_

_ should've slapped him.' _I then walked off into the street as if nothing just happened, well that had to be one of the _best_ ways to start off a day. As I got deeper into town I narrowed my

eyes at the people I walked past, all of them were pointing, whispering, and giving me dirty looks. _'just what the hell where they gossiping about now?'_ I ducked my head as I stepped into

Ikiraku's Ramen shop, almost expectedly I saw Naruto.

"Ne, ne, Rei-chan, you have alot of stuff going around about you" he informed me nto exactly in the calmest way

My eyes peered into his deep sapphire ones, he could sense the lack of care and shifted in the stool he was sittinq in, facing forward.

"at least you're a good enough friend to tell me" I paused "I was getting alot of stares on my way here, what do you think it's about?"

He glanced at me again before swirling his chopsticks in his half-full bowl of ramen, absentmindedly whatever this was going around bothered him. The Naruto I knew would have downed

that ramen at record-breaking speeds.

"Everyone thinks that you're selling your body." he answered quietly, I began to feel stares burn every portion of my being and stood up.

"come on.!" I commanded hurriedly, grabbing the black fabric on the sleeve of his jacket.

Surprise overtook him as he was yanked from his sitting position.

"where to.?" he asked stumbling as we left the Ramen stand. I pressed my lips together in abhorrence as I led him through the village, I didnt feel the need to answer his question since

he would sooner find out. We made our way into a clearing some distance away from the busy streets. I released his sleeve leaving it wrinkled where I had been clenching it tight and

sat down at the bank of the stream. Naruto sat down beside me, staring at his relfection in the water, I couldnt bring myself to say anything and several attempts were made when I

would open my mouth to speak, but I'd shut it just az quickly.

"are they true?" he asked lazily tossing a rock into the water, he seemed disturbed by it. I shook my head before I found my voice.

"no." I answered dryly "why are these rumors going around like this?" Sure, I wasnt a fresh flower, my virginity was stolen from me three years ago when I was fourteen years old, but I

wasnt a whore or anything.

Relief flushed Naruto's face in a sweeping motion, before he glanced at me again.

"I'm not sure...I recently started hearing about it two weeks ago." Two weeks ago? I didnt even go there until yesterday.'

"I really didnt believe it at first, but then me, Neji, Sai, Kiba, and Shino saw you there." I narrowed my eyes at him, Naruto threw his hands in front of him defensively as if he already knew

what I was thinking.

"no, no...we were just passing through, and a crowd was beginning to form and we just thought we should jus take a look, an there you were..." he trailed off, his playful expression fell

completely. He had questions. Questions that I would have refused to answer if he dared to ask it. His eyes widened when he found himself on his back, I had glomped him to the floor a

few seconds ago while he was still in deep thought.

"what are you-"  
"shh" I hushed him as I laid my head on his chest staring at the sand infested grass. I could hear his heartbeat. Since my mother took away her life, I was always calmed by Naruto's

heartbeat, and soothed by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. I don't even remember how it started, but it's a habit that I wouldnt break for anything in the world.

"ne, Rei-chan..." Naruto started, I could feel the bass and echo of his voice rumble through his chest. I looked up at him, studying the grooves of his jaw, the lean muscles of his neck and

the bareness of his collarbone, which gave a home to the necklace Tsunade-sama gave him some years back. He was staring up into the clouds, whatever clouds there were unblocked

by the trees.

"I was wondering something..." he began, I blinked then began shifting my eyes aimlessly as if I had been snapped out of some kind of Genjutsu. His heartbeat had increased. 'what was

he thinking?' he chuckled, then shook his head, as if he conjured up his own answer and told himself that is what must be. He abruptly sat up, forcing me up as well, I frowned inwardly

as I was disconnected from his heartbeat. I stared at the zipper of his jacket blankly, still able to see the rise and fall of his chest. Naruto then met my gaze when he used his thumb and

index finger to grab my chin guiding my face to his. His sapphire eyes burned into my aquamarine ones as if he tried to see into my soul, maybe searching for some kind of answer. The

hand on my chin dropped, which had relocated to the small of my back, the other one rested on the back of my head as he guided my head to his chest, then he rested his chin on my

hair all in a swift motion. I blinked perplexed, I didnt fully understand the emotion that I felt at this time and it was making me uncomfortable. I bit down on my bottom lip, unsure of what

to do next. I grabbed the orange fabric of his pants that covered his lower thigh. Tiny circular dark orange patches formed almost like magic and he held me closer. 'why the hell are you

crying' I screamed into my conscienceness. I sighed heavily, my throat burned as I tried to cut back my tears, my free hand grabbed onto his jacket. I looked up at him, tears still

streaming from my eyes, the hand that was one the small of my back made it's way to my face, his thumb gently pressed against the bottom of my eye caressing my cheek, he really had

matured over the years, I never thought Naruto could be so compassionate. I closed my eyes, in order to collect my thoughts but they seemed to scatter from me when I felt something

warm. I opened my eyes and parted my lips when the warm phenomena moved again, I finally realized what was going on. I despaired pushing him away, he reluctantly pulled away, I

pushed on his chest trying to escape from his arms, feeling his toned muscle as a reflection of his training. I tore away from him forcing myself to a standing position. He stood up as I

turned around and took a few steps ahead.

"im sorry" he whispered, his breath tickled the hairs on my neck, I shuddered when his hands snaked around my waist then tighten from behind.

"I didnt mean to scare you or anything...I just thought...since you started to kiss me back..." my eyes widened when he started to kiss the soft flesh of my neck, I shuddered again and he

smiled against my skin.

"N-naruto-kun" I breathed out, half wanting him to keep going and half wanting to kick him clear across the field for making me feel this way, so vulnerable. I hated it. Hate wasnt even a

good enough word to describe it.

"hmm?" he asked not stopping his actions, tingles coursed through my body, welcoming him further. I squeezed my eyes shut to force myself to keep a clear head.

"stop, just stop." I muttered shrugging him off, his presence lingered silently almost to the point of discomfort.

"Naruto, lets just go back into the village, okay"

His presence behind me had already faded before I turned around, he was about 10 feet ahead of me with his hands interlocked behind his head as he casually strolled. I sighed wanting

to say something so that things wouldnt feel so awkward, but something inside me didnt want to further complicate things between us. However, something had to be said.

I walked faster to catch up to him, my hair blew back from the increased amount of wind.

"Naruto-"

"you dont have to say anything, Rei-chan..." he intterupted not so much as looking back at me "...I get it, you've come up rough an you're still hurting." somehow if it came from Naruto's

mouth it was always the right thing to say, I smiled inwardly and grabbed hold of his right arm even though the motion caused his left arm to drop as well. Upon arriving to the main

streets of the village, almost immediately stares collected on us. "she just doesnt quit, look she has another guy with her AND they are coming out of a forest. She should have more self-

respect." an older gentleman gossiped to either a old friend of his or maybe even his wife. It was hard to tell. Naruto drew breath to say something in my defense, but I grabbed his face

and lured it dangerously close to mine and whispered "no, let them think what they want." his expression changed to confusion but cleared almost instantly before he gave me a sharp

nod. I stared at the familiar ceiling in my room, bored. Naruto and I went our seperate ways a few hours ago and I ended up back here thinking abt the kisses with Naruto and Neji. Up

until now I didnt waste my time thinking about stuff like this, until it happened to me today. Neji's lips were warm, surprisingly soft, and sweet. But the kiss was forceful and dominating.

Naruto's lips were also warm, slightly more firm, and a bit more sweet. But the kiss was sincere and passionate. I shook my head exhaling audibly, it was time for a nap and a change of

thoughts.


	3. New Flame

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or anything whatsoever about it, except of course my characters that may appear during the story. XP**

**WARNINGS AND REMINDERS: This story contains kick-ass violence, sailor language, and sexual situations, reader's discretion is advised, lol.**

Chapter 3

My eyes shot open when I heard noises somewhere closeby. I sat up scanning the room, nothing seemed out of place or out of the ordinary, so I brushed it off as mild dementia creeping

up on me again. It was still light outside or the light of another day I should say after looking at my clock. I stretched and stood up pulling my shirt off, I inwardly smirked. The non-existant

boobs I donned two years ago had developed far beyond any girl my age and most women, execpt for Tsunade-sama of course. No one could beat those knockers. I also rid myself of the

capris I wore earlier and there was that noise again. My eyes darted to my window, nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and unhooked my bra letting all of these items fall into a pile at my

feet before spontaneously throwing a kunai knife at my window, breaking the glass, then a voice. "ah-ha, just show yourself" I called out nonchalantly, Neji jumped through my window,

glass crunching under his feet when the landed on the floor, his gaze glued on my face even though I was virtually naked before him. "what are you doing spying on me" I asked walking

closer to him, then at that point for a second he noticed my nakedness as his eyes dipped down for a second, his eye movement barely detectable and would have gone unnoticed if I had

been a normal villager.

"what are you doing snooping around my window?" I asked studying his face, he had no intention of answering my questions and I full well knew of that before I even asked him. He took

a step foward and pushed a few stray locks of hair out of his face. I folded my arms under my breasts and didnt budge from my spot. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"why dont you put some clothes on, it's unlady-like to stand before a man undressed." he whispered huskily, his deep voice put an unintentional emphasis on everything he said. I

grinned.

"well, I was actually in the middle of changing clothes until you came around, you kind of interrupted the process, ya'kno." he frowned slightly

"well you didnt scramble to cover yourself or anything instead you openly present yourself to me." I raised an eyebrow at him smugly

"well, you arent somebody that im afraid of nor am I the type of person to "scramble" to do anything." I pressed my breasts onto his chest purposely "plus im comfortable with my body."

He grabbed my wrists tightly pushing us onto my bed, one hand on clutching my throat and the other holding my thigh up against his hip, his body felt heavy as he was probably exterting

his full body weight on me, and his hair draped over my shoulders an beside my head. "do you see how easy it would be to take you right now." he growled protectively, my eyes became

hard "yeah, so...wouldnt be the first time someone took a piece of me." I replied calmly, Neji slowly let me go, turned and sat off the edge of the bed interlocking his fingers, hanging his

head low in thought, and a curtain of hair again hid his face. I sat up staring at the blue and black floral patterns on my comforter.

"that time, back when we were kids and you refused to sit down and didnt want people to touch you for months...is that.." he tried to explain reminicing a few years back, I nodded my

head.

"yeah, that's when my step-father raped me" I stated as if it was no big deal, standing up to finish getting dressed. Neji sat there for a couple of minutes then stood behind me as soon

as I was about to put on my shirt. He then wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. He didnt say a word and he didnt have to, his actions always told me what

he couldnt say with his tongue.

"Im fine Neji, that was years ago." and he tightened his grip on me, pulling me back to the bed and sat down forcing me on his lap.

"is that so?" he asked leaving rose petal kisses down my neck, I swallowed hard and nodded, his hands went their seperate ways one caressed my breasts and the other snaked its way

between my legs, I froze instantly squeezing my eyes shut.

"no you're not." he continued "your whole deamenor changed, you stiffened up and tried to pretend that you werent sitting on my lap right now. You hate sexual advances, be honest,

you know you can't lie or hide things from me." he finished moving his hands from my body and rested them on each side of him on the bed. I blinked a few times, maybe he was right,

maybe he wasnt. I stood up and turned around to face him before crawling onto his lap. He tilted his head to the side, but his expression never changed. I slowly leaned forward until our

lips met for about five seconds then I pulled back.

"what was that?" he asked nonchalantly, my lips pulled into a frown. "it was supposed to be a kiss, asshole."

He smirked. "how about you try again, I didnt even notice your lips were on mine." I growled and pushed him back on the bed before kissing him again, this time with more force. His

hands rested on my hips before kissing me back. I pulled away again, expecting his feedback, but there was none. He grabbed my face and pulled me back into the kiss. I started to give

myself into it, but I felt something inside me was holding me back, what an annoying feeling. Neji flipped us over so that he was the one in control. His hard body eased on mine, his

muscles easily felt through his loose clothing. I squeezed my eyes shut not so much in fear but trying to forget the bad things that happened early in my adolesence, I mean come on Neji

isnt someone I should be afraid of and he's hot. He trailed soft, petal-like kisses down my neck while his hands ran down my thigh and waist. He was gentle, which surprised me...I

expected sex with Neji to be rough, hard-core, and merciless. Wait, I'm thinking about sex with Neji? His kisses had already traveled to my navel, his fingers slid under the line of my

panties, my heart fluttered, when did he get that far? He started to pull the cotton-lace garment down while still skillfully kissing the area around my belly button. I held my breath as his

face disappeared between my legs, my eyes widened when I felt the wetness and firmness of his even more skilled tongue on my cookie, yes...I said _cookie_. My legs shook as he

devoured me, I had no idea what pleasure and euphoria felt like, but this must've been it. I made sounds I didn't know I was capable of making, but that Ebony-haired shinobi seemed to

be in his own little world. I felt like I was a cup filling to the brim, I gasped grasping the comforter to make sure I wasnt levitating and being swept away by this wave of pleasure that

crashed into me. Neji's head finally emerged from between my thighs, he pulled his bottom lip in, sucking any juices that remained on it before slowly releasing it with his teeth. As I came

down from my high, he slid between my legs again, holding my face in his hands trying to get me to focus.

"and that was an orgasm, Rei." he spoke calmly before planting another kiss on my lips, when our lips parted he continued "whenever you want to feel like that again, you can always just

ask me." A smirk crept on his face before his body weight was completely lifted off of me. I was speechless, I didn't know if I was just used or if I just used him. He kneeled down off the

bed and grabbed my legs by the ankle, pulling me down until my ass rested just barely on the edge of the bed.

"let me know if this is uncomfortable for you." he spoke softer, I blinked a few times unsure of what he was planning to do, suddenly a finger slipped into me, I gasped, then a second

finger accompanied it. He pushed his two digits further into me which seemed to stretch for miles, I made that noise again, he pulled them out almost to the point to where it would come

out, but then he repeated the process. I arched my back, involuntarily, my body did what it wanted. I gripped the sheets when his movements sped up, I felt like I was filling to the brim

again, but then he stopped. I opened my eyes, I wasnt even aware that they were closed, I glanced down and he was already undressed, how, when, what? His body was gorgeous,

every detail on him was cut and trim. His mucsles weren't buldging; however, they were at a perfect build, absolutely no complaints here. My eyes wandered downwards something just

lured me there and there _it_ was. My eyes widened in fear, not because he was a monster even though that is true, but to see that part of a male's anatomy scared me, it brought back

memories that I desperately tried to hold back. I froze. Neji leaned down on me, his hardened member pulsated against my thigh. I swallowed hard.

"see what I mean..." he whispered in my ear, huskly.


	4. Partners

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or anything whatsoever about it, except of course my characters that may appear during the story. XP**

**WARNINGS AND REMINDERS: This story contains kick-ass violence, sailor language, and sexual situations, reader's discretion is advised, lol.**

**

* * *

**

I winced, the man on top of me was no longer my best friend since childhood, instead he was the man that made me who I am today, the man that made me afraid of everything.

"AAAH!" I screamed, struggling fighting that man off of me.

"NO, NO, PLEASE-" I screamed, tears streamed down my face.

"ssshhhh" Neji cooed holding me tight "calm down, it's me, Rei."

I whimpered, sqeezing my eyes shut, shaking as if I had been used by that man for his own benefit again. Neji held me tighter, I no longer felt the hardness and pulsating sensation of his

member, thankfully he wasn't aroused by my fear.

"I'm so-" I tried to choke out once my tears stopped.

"don't be."

I took a deep sigh and hooked my arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer. He kissed my neck daintily.

"Neji, I want to try..." I started caressing his back, rubbing my legs against his. "...I want to get over those memories and start over with yours."

Neji kissed my neck again before he spoke.

"Not today." I pouted, feeling rejected, he probably thought I was crazy now.

"I want you to be ready, Rei...you tried to be tough and now you see it takes more than just that."

I sighed. "I know, but-"

"no" he finished sternly, my mood fell when I realized he was serious. Why did I have to trip out like that? Neji pulled back and glanced my body over before pushing himself up upright

forcing me to release him. I looked away, I didn't want him to judge me, I didn't want him to walk away from me, but I didn't want to seem desperate either. I sat up on my elbows and

grabbed his flaccid manhood, even though he was soft, my fingers could not meet around him. He furrowed those chocolate eyebrows at me, but he didn't stop me. I could barely stroke it

upwards before he pinned my hands above my head. Spoke too soon.

"you really don't know what you're trying to get yourself into" he growled spreading my legs using the strength of his knees, I swallowed hard, did he change his mind? He leaned down

on me his manhood now rested on the inside of my thigh, pulsating again. He sat up grabbing my hips, I bit my bottom lip in anticipation then he slowly pulled me towards him, the tip on

his manhood rested on my entrance. I swallowed again fighting with myself not to scream again.

"ahh" I gasped when the tip entered me, he pushed further.

"ah" I sounded again, trying to ignore the pain that resulted from inactivity. Then one quick thrust.

"AHH!" I screamed in both pleasure and pain, he repeated the same process he did with his fingers earlier and I made those noises yet again, I never thought that this process could ever

feel so good, I felt liberated in a sense. He stopped. I looked up at him, his expession never changed.

"what?" I asked squirming trying to move him inside of me. He rose an eyebrow for a second before swipping his thumb across my cheek.

"why are you crying?" he asked placing his hand back on my hips. I rubbed my eyes in surprise, _when?_

"just don't stop, please" I requested, he leaned down resting his elbows on each side of my head, peering into my eyes, he thrust into me again. He didn't say anything, but I knew he

was telling me that he loves me. I gasped and instinctivly wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to match his gaze. His thrusts went deeper, leaving no space untouched, I arched my

back into him, digging my head into the bed. He used that as an oppurtunity to kiss my neck again.

"mmmMMMAHH" I sounded out when that mysterious wave swept me away again. He pumped into me a few more times until he was sure my spasms had stopped.

"you don't last very long." he announced, smirking. I blushed and looked away, I didn't know what to say. Whether it was good or bad.

"it's okay, don't look like that." he commanded, kissing me on the forehead before pulling out of me.

"Neji, yo-" I started, when he cleared his throat.

"I did this for your satisfaction, not mine." for some reason, that statement hurt my feelings, but I didn't have time to dwell on it since he pulled me up.

"come on lets take a shower."

"um, sure." I responded, heading towards the bathroom, I went to walk past Neji, he grabbed my arm.

"why are you mad?" he asked narrowing his eyes slightly, I frowned before sucking my teeth.

"I'm not mad." I replied nonchalantly before shrugging him off and began towards the bathroom again, I could feel his stare burning into my back as I walked through the door. I went to

the shower and turned it on an almost scorching tempature, just the way I like it.

I stepped in letting the water soak my hair and closed my eyes loving the warmth of the shower.

"calm now?" Neji's voice sounded behind me, I forgot he was still here. _Sneaky son of a bitch_. I turned around, he was so much sexier when he was wet, the showerhead was positioned

on the ceiling in the middle of the shower leaving nothing undrenched. I rolled my eyes before reaching behind him to grab my loofah, before I could bring the spongey cleaning tool back

to me Neji wrapped his arms behind my back and brought me into a tight embrace.

"you are beautiful, Rei" he whispered through my hair "will you consider being mine?" my eyes widened, was this a dream, I never thought Neji could ever ask me a question like this. I

blinked rapidly a couple of times in utter shock then pulled away form him.

"what?" I exasperated turning my head slowly to look at him sideways. His look intensified as he gripped my arms. "you didnt think that I'd just fuck you and walk away, did you?" he

asked bluntly. I dropped my head redirecting my sight to a random matter as thoughts flooded into my mind. _'maybe I did expect that from him, even though deep down I knew that I loved_ The deep rumbling from his throat, snapped me from my thoughts. "You didn't answer my question." he pressed, lifting my

him, I also know that he is notorious for being with alot of girls'

chin with his thumb.

"Neji, I-"

"don't say 'no' to me, at least give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not that piece of shit that used you." A hint of anger flared in his voice as he spoke. I shook my head.

"the water is gonna get cold if we don't stop talking and actually attempt to get clean." Neji nodded his head, shifting those white orbs to the side, he then grabbed my

loofah and poured a decent amount of soap on top of it and began washing himself clean. My jaw dropped. _really?_ I grabbed a handful of his thick, long ebony hair and gave it a hard tug.

He furrowed his eyebrows while the eye closest to the damage winced a bit, but he didnt stop cleaning himself. I twisted the hair into my fist and turned his head slightly in the same

direction, yet he didnt stop.

"Neji.!" I hissed, he smirked still minding his own buisness. I released his hair and just decided to just take to loofah away from him as the water cooled. He kept the cleaning tool away

from my reach, _damn his height._ I sighed in defeat.

"okay, okay, okay. I'll do whatever you want, just give me the loofah.! The water is getting cold.!" I pleading trying to reach the loofah that was outstretched near the ceiling. Neji jeered

at me wrapping his free arm around my waist. I didnt notice that my body was already crashed against his from my attempts to get the loofah back. I immediately blushed and tried to pry

him off of me, his arm descended and I felt the loofah scrubbing my back.

I growled. "I can wash myself, you'know."

He shook his head "I want to wash you, remember you said you do _whatever _I wanted."

I pulled back farther "Only if you gave me the loofah.!"

"well, I'm already clean, so I can just leave with this little thing, and I know how much you hate being dirty."

"you asshole.!" I seethed.

"somethings never change, right?" he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I guess not." I whispered back caressing his body, leaning my head back slightly, I pressed my lips against him. Instantly I felt his hand cup the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

He truely was a professional but somehow it was a turn-off. _got it_. I shoved him away from me, turned around and quickly started scrubbing myself clean with now luke-warm water.

"hmph and here I thought you meant that kiss." he smirked before stepping out of the shower. I sighed feeling relieved that his presence was no longer in the bathroom. After a few

minutes of speed cleaning, I jumped out of the shower myself and strolled back into my room. He was still here, sitting on the bed. I continued getting dressed pretending that he wasnt

there, even though his stare was heavy.

"okay, so how much do I owe you.?" I turned buttoning up my top. His eyesbrows furrowed instantly.

"what kind of fucking question is that." he asked smoothly, I leaned against my dresser.

"I know that you bed alot of girls..." his expression remained blank "...and I honestly have no idea why you're still here. You got what you wanted, right?"

He grabbed my arm and slung me on the bed, quickly pinning my arms above my head. Some of his hair, still damp, rested on my cheek.

"you forget that you were the one that was being aggresive to me, you asked me to fuck you or do you not remember that. I actually stopped but you pulled me back. How can you stand

there and put this brick wall up against me and you were the one that asked me to make you forget what happened to you. Yo-"

"ENOUGH...enough" I screamed "okay, you're right."

"Rei, I won't hurt you." He spoke quieter "we've known each other since we were little kids in the Academy and yet you act like im your worst enemy. I know that you are in love with me,

you think you can hide everything, but how many times do I have to tell you can't hide anything from me. Those that you love the most, you push away from harder because you're afraid

of being betrayed."

I didnt know what to say, yeah he was right. I didnt know what to feel, yes I loved him. I simply didnt know how to let him love me back.

"okay, Neji...I'll consider being yours. If you stop sleeping with other girls."

He smirked "hmm, I don't know about that." He glanced down at me, then raised an eyebrow. "okay, okay, deal."

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT, PLEASE REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME. JA NE!**


	5. We Meet Again

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or anything whatsoever about it, except of course my characters that may appear during the story. XP**

**WARNINGS AND REMINDERS: This story contains kick-ass violence, sailor language, and sexual situations, reader's discretion is advised, lol. **

**I decided to get the action rolling in the next chappie, enough of this lovey-dovey stuff! ^.~ Enjoy.!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Naruto!" I called him from a distance, he stopped in his tracks instantly almost losing his balance. I caught up with him even before he was able to turn around.

"Naruto..." I whispered out of breath, resting my forehead on his back. Naruto's blue eyes peered over his shoulder questioningly.

"what's up?" he asked cautiously, it wasnt often that I tore through the village to hunt him down. I rested my hands directly below his shoulder blades, grabbing a handful of the orange fabric that made his jacket.

"I need to listen to it." I panted tightening my hold on him "I need to listen to your heartbeat."

"hmm?" he questioned again turning abruptly to face me, grabbing hold of my arms preventing me from crashing into his chest "I can't hear when you talk low like that."

I raised my head to look at him, our eyes finally met. Both of our looks were intense. "your heartbeat." I repeated. He studied my eyes again before letting go of my arms allowing me to

finally have contact with his chest, immediately I wrapped my arms around his torso, pressing my left ear against his heart. _lud-dum lud-dum lud-dum_I sighed contentedly. Naruto draped

his arms behind me, collecting at the small of my back. He held me tight as always.

* * *

'_I was heart-broken, fueled with rage and grief. I ran through the village as fast as I could, I didn't know where I was going. I just ran. Tears constantly poured from my eyes, they didn't blur my _

_sight though as they were hurled into the air. TenTen cried out for me some distance back. I even out ran her echo. I would rush past some of my friends who all called out for me. I didn't want to _

_listen, I'm tired of being consoled. _

_"It'll get better Rei-chan"_

_"this all happened for a reason, Rei-chan" _

_"think of how much stronger you'll be because of it, Rei-chan." _

_I didn't want to hear it. I didn't __want them to utter a single word to me. How would they know what it's like to be me. They weren't there when my step-father forced himself inside me. Not one _

_person was there to save me __from it, no matter how much I cried for help. They all turned a deaf ear. They weren't there when my mother was drinking herself into a stupor every night trying to _

_forget my father's existance, __they didn't witness my step-father strike her, they never said a word when she'd go to work with bruises all over her face and body scantily covered by make-up. No _

_one said anything. No one _ever_said anything then. My vision quickly went from the path in front of me to the dirt. I had tripped from exhaustion. I panted heavily digging my fingers into the earth. _

_Why was I alive, what was my __purpose in life? Could anyone answer this one question for me, since now they wanted to talk? Was it in my destiny to suffer, to crawl among the scorn and _

_forsaken? I didn't want to be here __anymore if that is my fate. I didn't want to live anymore. I give up. I sat up taking a kunai knife, twirling it in my finger before gripping it. I gave it a hard stare _

_putting my trust into it to end my __life. I rose it up to my jugular veins, throwing my head back, I stared up at the grey sky and said a final prayer._

_"please take care, everyone." I whispered allowing my eyes to close and forcefully drew the knife to me, the bitter end._

_I opened my eyes, looking down. Naruto had his hands in mine stopping my suicide attempt. I narrowed my eyes at him. His eyes were angry, betrayed. _

_"you idio-" I began to scream when again my vision was forced to the earth, my hands forced themselves down to keep myself from hitting the ground, forfeiting possession of the kunai knife. _

_Blood rushed to my left cheek, my eyes widened in shock. I blinked a few times, perplexed. _What the hell just happened?

_"Rei-chan, you're the idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded clenching his fist in my perfif. "did you ever stop to think about how everyone would feel if you did this to yourself?"_

_"I don't care" I responded nonchalantly, turning to meet his gaze. "I don't care anymore!"_

_"do I need to hit you again?" he asked raising his sleeve, my eyes turned hard._

_"go ahead, it's not like I'm not used to it." I spat acidly, he growled then sighed._

_"Rei-chan..." he spoke quietly "do you hate us that much that you'd leave us like this?"_

_"I don't hate you guys..." I responded tucking a lock of sandy brown hair behind my ear "I just hate my own existence, it has nothing to do with you guys, can't you just let me g-"_

_"what kind of question is that? I care about you!" he roared angrily, grabbing my arms and shaking me. I stared up at him in shock._

_"I thought you only cared about Sakura." I whispered admittedly, he sucked his teeth knitting those golden eyebrows together. "I care about you too. I love you, Rei-chan." he confessed drawing _

_me into an embrace, my left ear pressed onto his chest and there it was. _lud-dum lud-dum lud-dum _He rested one hand on top of my head and the other wrapped over my shoulders holding me _

_close. It was the first time I ever felt safe. I felt my resolve crumble allowing myself to feel the pain I kept inside all at once. My heart ached as tears poured from my eyes. I gasped deeply gripping _

_his black shirt._

_"aahh" I groaned out letting my misery flood it's way through my senses, the hand that rested on top of my head now stroked my back gently._

_

* * *

_"I remember you used to cry on me almost everyday for a year" he whispered "sometimes I would hide from you"

My eyes shot open and glared up at him, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I growled and pinched his arm.

"ow! it's just that I just didn't like to see you cry." he explained, returning his arm around the small of my back, I huffed returning to my previous position.

"did you mean that, back then?" I asked quietly "that you loved me."

_lud-dumlud-dumlud-dum_ I blinked, his heartbeat raced "of course I did, you idiot." he responded just as quietly "but what kind of love? brother-sister or...?" I pressed _ludlud-dumlud-dum_

his heart skipped a beat. He sighed audibly "what's with the questions all of a sudden?" he muttered, I blushed drawing random shapes on the toned muscle of his peck. I really didn't

know why I was asking.

"hey, im asking the questions here." I insinuated drawing my lips into a pout, he abruptly pulled me away from him, almost in a flash his lips pressed on mine. My eyes widened in shock,

how did I not see that coming?

"does that answer your question?" he breathed out, his azul eyes burining into my aquamarine ones, I nodded. "now answer me this, why did you come running into the forest to find

me? what's up?" I broke eye contact and stared into distance, I didn't remember at that moment. "I don't know" I answered honestly "I just needed to see you."

**BOOM**

Naruto snapped his head back in the direction from the village, thick clouds of smoke was emitted from the air. He pushed me away from him running a few feet ahead.

"what the hell was that?" he vociferated clenching his fist, he then snapped his head back towards me. "let's go Rei-chan." I nodded and we both ran jumping from tree to tree and

eventually roof to roof. Naruto stopped suddenly, perched at the edge of random villager's roof. I slid down beside him and stared at the side of his face in concern. His eyes were fixated

on something, my eyes traced his line of view slowly. I gasped in shock.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed lunging forward

_'he's back.?'_

_

* * *

_

**MUHAHAHAHA, cliff-hanger goodness. Well there you have it. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
